A Forbidden Love
by RoadToAvalon
Summary: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were little children, and now they're together and so in love. But what will happen when something in their lives is gonna change drastically? co-written with VampireGirl15
1. Summary

Hey all,

Well I got this idea a while ago, so I'm putting it up here to see if people would read it… So please review if u'd read it… I'll be writing it together with my sister: VampireGirl15..

Summary:

_Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are madly in love, And even though their parents don't know about them, they're happier than ever. But then they find out something that can change their relationship forever.._

_  
_Not a very long summary, I know… But someone told me she would read it right away if she saw this… Thnx for the summary and the help BellaEdwardlover 1991


	2. Chapter One Bella

**A/N: My sister and I will both write a chapter each, so first her, then I****, then her again etc. Kirsty will be writing the unequal chapters and I will be writing the equal chapters.**

**Chapter 1 – Bella**

My life has never really been normal. Everytime I thought it was normal again, something would cross my path that messed it up again.

My name is Isabella Swan – Bella. Mostly when I tell people my name, people gasp and tell me how sorry they are. They have a good reason for that, but still I dont have to hear it every single time…

My mom died in a car accident 5 years ago. And since I live in Forks, the smallest town ever, everyone knows.

It had all happened when I was 12 years old. One day when I was at school and everything seemed normal, I suddenly saw that all the teachers were looking at me and I really didn't know why.  
But that had all changed during my biology class, the principal of our school walked in and asked me to "please" follow him. I had never ever been called to his office. So I had no idea why I had to go there now.  
When we got to his office, my dad was there. And after just one look at his face. I knew something had happened to my mom.

She was my father's world and after she died, he has never been the same again. It always made me sad when I saw him just staring at a picture of the three of us together.

The only thing that kept us standing, were the Cullens. We met them when I was 6 years old and I was new at the Forks elementary school. I was all alone and I had no idea what I had to do to make friends. Until Edward Cullen sat down next to me. He was a year older than me, but he got hold back so he was in the same class as I was.

We became friends right away and not long after that our families became friends as well. Edward's mom became my mom's best friend.  
The first thing that made us even closer was when Edward's father, Carlisle went away. He had to go to Italy for his job and Edward and his family didn't want to come with him. Esme was pretty much heartbroken after that.

We took Edward and his family on a holiday to New York after that. They needed cheering up. Edward's sister Alice, always told us how we should be together and everything. She said we were the perfect couple. But we didn't want that back then. We were only 11. We really did spend almost all our time together, but just as friends. Nothing more.

But things changed after my mom died, that day at school I ran out of school crying after I saw my dad in the principal's office. And there was only one person who came running after me right away, Edward.  
He stayed with me the entire day, when I just wanted to walk through the forest to clear my mind. After that day, we were together even more. We spent like all our time together.  
And of course everyone thought we were dating. But I couldn't even think about that. I kept thinking about my mom, day and night. How much I missed her, how much I wanted her to just hold or kiss me one more time.

It took me a long time to see any change in Edward's behavior. It was one of my other friends that I got during high school that told me he acted differently. I was too out of it to even notice, but when I started paying attention I saw that she was right. He never looked me right in the eyes anymore.

_(Bella – 15 Edward - 16)_

_I walked up to Edward__'s house, because he hadn't been at school today so I went over to bring him his homework.  
After I knocked on the door and Esme let me in I ran up to his room and knocked on his door, opening the door right away like I always did.  
I saw Edward staring at some picture but I couldn't see what was on it. 'Edward?'  
He had never moved so fast as he put the picture under his pillow and jumped up looking at me with a face as red as a tomato. 'Bella… what are u doing here?'  
I raised my eyebrow at him. 'Bringing you your homework, like we always do when the other one's not at school…'  
He nodded. 'Right, well.. thank you…'  
'Edward what were you looking at before?' I was so curious. 'Was it some girl you like?'  
He got even more red than he already was. 'Erm… well…'  
'Oh my god! It so was… so tell me… who?' I sat down on his bed and looked at him. 'Come on, Spill it… or else I'll call Alice and let her get it out of you…'  
He sighed. 'Fine… I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't laugh about it.'  
'Promise, no one will ever hear me laugh…'  
He looked down and got the picture from under his pillow and showed it to me.  
It was a picture of me and him, when we were 13 and 14. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow again. 'Why were u looking at a picture of the two of us?'  
'You know what Bella, never mind… forget it.'  
I made him look at me. 'Oh no, now you're going to tell me why you were looking at…' I didn't get any further than that. Because Edward was kissing me. Edward was KISSING me… I opened my eyes wide open in shock. Oh my god, this…  
After a few seconds he pulled away. 'I love you, Bella. I really do..' He looked at my face for a few seconds and then got up. 'You should go…'  
'Edward…' I looked at him.  
'No… Bella please, just go…' He didn't look at me. Just like before.  
'So this is the reason you haven't been looking me in the eyes for months?  
'You noticed that?' He looked a bit shocked.  
'Yeah of course I did! I'm not blind…' I wasn't going to tell him I didn't notice it at all. He didn't have to know that.  
'Oh…' Now he really didn't look at me anymore. I looked at him and then I did something I didn't even know I wanted to. I kissed him…_

At that moment, I realized I loved him too. I mean I never even thought about it like that. But I realized after 4 years of Alice telling us. That she was actually telling the truth. We really were a great couple.

**Well, first chapter, hoped you all liked it ******** R&R plz.**


	3. Chapter Two Edward

**Chapter Two**** – Edward**

People say that love will help you through anything, that nothing bad will happen when you're in love with someone like I was with Bella. I had known Bella for I think about 12 years now… We were best friends since we were six years old, that is since the first day Bella came to my school. I was in first grade when a new girl came to the school. She was placed in my class and at first she seemed kind of lost.

Before we knew it we were playing together, having play dates with our mums and was our family going on holidays together. I couldn't just not call her my best friend. Sure I had friends like Emmett, Jasper and Alice… but they were my siblings as well, nobody would fall in love with their sibling. Bella had something over her that just made you want to be her friend. And that's what we became.

It was in the year that I turned 12, and Bella 11 that my dad had to leave for Italy and we stayed behind, because we didn't want to move. My mum was heartbroken over it, and with heartbroken I mean really heartbroken, she didn't leave her room for days, because basically mum and dad were never apart and I had never seen someone look at someone else like my parents did at each other.

Bella's family took mine on holiday to New York, saying that we needed some cheering up, and yeah we did. We had a lot of fun and I was glad to see my mother have some fun rather than crying in her room all the time. My sister Alice always told Bella and I that one day we would be a couple.. and maybe we would be I wasn't sure about it, but we were only 11 back then, we weren't thinking what we would be later on. We were best friends and that was good.

And then that dreadful day came. The day were Bella's mother died. We were in biology class when the principal walked into the class and got to Bella, whispering in her ear if she could come with him. I take it they went to the principal's office then, because the next thing I know was that the bell rang and that I walked to the office. The face of Bella at that exact moment would never leave my nightmares. She ran out of the school crying already. And I was the only one going after her.

Charlie has never been the same again since then, Renée was his world and we all knew it. On the day Renée died and when I ran after Bella, that's when we really became even closer than we already were. On the day itself I stayed with her, walking through the forest just talking about her mother, bringing back memories, anything to make Bella feel at least a little bit better. From that day on we spend like all our time together, and of course there were the people that thought that we were a couple, but we weren't. Bella was still missing her mother too much to even think about having a boyfriend, I could see it in her eyes, the sadness.. She need someone to hold her, to hug her and someone to tell her that everything would be perfectly fine in the end.

She didn't notice the way I changed to her. She didn't notice that I was falling in love with her and I was glad she wasn't, although sometimes I wished she would just notice the little things so that we could be together. I couldn't look her in the eyes anymore, it would hurt because we would not be together there was no way in the world that Isabella Swan would ever fall for Edward Cullen, that just couldn't be…

_(Edward __– 16 Bella – 15)_

_I was on my bed staring at one of the pictures of Bella that I had. I couldn't believe she was so beautiful. And someday I would make her my girlfriend, but she would never like me, would she? I didn't hear the door open, when I suddenly heard her voice. 'Edward?'  
I don't think I've ever moved so fast, I put the picture under my pillow and jumped up looking at her with a face I think was as red as a tomato.__ 'Bella… what are u doing here?'  
She raised my eyebrow at me. 'Bringing you your homework, like we always do when the other one's not at school…'  
I nodded. 'Right, well.. thank you…'  
'Edward what were you looking at before?' She was so curious. 'Was it some girl you like?'  
I got even more red than I already was. 'Erm… well…'  
'Oh my god! It so was… so tell me… who?' She sat down on my bed and looked at me. 'Come on, Spill it… or else I'll call Alice and let her get it out of you…'  
I sighed. 'Fine… I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't laugh about it.'  
'Promise, no one will ever hear me laugh…'  
I looked down and got the picture from under my pillow and showed it to her.  
It was a picture of her and I, when we were 13 and 14. She looked up at me and raised her eyebrow again. 'Why were u looking at a picture of the two of us?'  
'You know what Bella, never mind… forget it.'  
She made me look at her. 'Oh no, now you're going to tell me why you were looking at…' She didn't get any further than that. Because I was kissing her. YES! I dared to kiss her… She opened her eyes wide open in shock. She must be thinking I'm nuts or something…  
After a few seconds I pulled away. 'I love you, Bella. I really do..' I looked at her face for a few seconds and then got up. 'You should go…'  
'Edward…' She looked at me.  
'No… Bella please, just go…' I didn't look at her. Just like before.  
'So this is the reason you haven't been looking me in the eyes for months?  
'You noticed that?' I looked a bit shocked.  
'Yeah of course I did! I'm not blind…' She was holding something back, but I'm sure it's not that important.  
'Oh…' Now I really didn't look at her anymore. She looked at me and then she did something I didn't even expected her to. She kissed me…_

From that moment on Bella knew that she loved me too. She told me she just hadn't ever thought about it, because it would be weird. But to say now… I was glad she did, because I can't see my life without her as my girlfriend.


	4. Chapter Three News

**Im so sorry! I wanted to write.. I really did! But I was so busy with school... and then I just didn't know what to write anymore... let me know if you like this...**

**Bella again this time...**

**And thanks BellaEdwardLover1991 for helping me with this...**

**Chapter 3 - News**

Everything happened on a certain day in March. It was the first day the sun came out again after the winter. So Charlie and I decided to ask Edward and Esmé for a walk.

Ofcourse they went with us. I didn't even suspect anything about how happy Esmé was about it. I just saw Edward smiling at me.

We went to the little park on the other side of Forks. We walked around for a while and then Edward asked if I wanted to go for a walk with him alone. So we walked away from Charlie and Esmé.

It had already been 6 months since the day Edward and I got together. So we were planning a date to celebrate it.

Everybody thought we were perfect for each other, and I finally saw what they always meant. We were perfect...

We walked around the park and slowly returned to the spot we left Esmé and Charlie. But then Edward suddenly stopped and I saw him looking at some point with a shocked expression on his face.

'What?' I asked him and frowned.

'Look...' He nodded towards some point and I looked. Seeing Esmé and Charlie sitting on a bench.

'So? They're just sitting there...' I raised my eyebrow slowly.

'No Bella... Look!'

I looked again and then I frowned a little. When I noticed how close they were sitting together. And Charlie was holding Esmés hand.

'I'm sure he's just comforting her...' I whispered. Even though it didn't look like that at all.

I looked up at him and I saw him nodding slowly. 'Yeah you're probably right...'

We walked up to them and I noticed Charlie shoving a little away from Esmé when he saw us. But he kept holding her hand. So it probably didn't mean anything...

'Hey kids.' Charlie smiled. 'Esmé and I just had an idea, how do you 2 feel about going out to dinner with us tonight? Alice'll be coming too.'

I looked at Edward and I nodded. 'Sure, I guess.'

I smiled when I saw a smile spread across Esmés face and I knew that whatever it was. It made Esmé happy, and that's all that mattered right?

When we got to the restaurant later that day, I saw Alice give Edward and me a weird look and I raised my eyebrow. 'What?'

'Oh nothing. Just something I thought of...'

We sat down and started talking about everything while eating. When we finished I saw Esmé nod slowly at Charlie and Charlie turned to us.

'Kids?'

I saw Alice look away and she muttered something that sounded like: Oh here it comes...

I looked at her confused. But when Charlie cleared his throat I looked at him.

'There's something Esmé and I have been wanting to tell you 3 for a while now.' He looked at Esmé and I noticed his hand going under the table, like he took her hand again.

'What is it dad?' I frowned.

'A few weeks ago, we both realized something. All these years we've spend together while we were alone. It actually made us feel better. So we realized we loved each other...' He looked at us with a smile.

'What?' I said stunned. I might have thought this would happen, but it was different hearing about it, it made it more real.

'We're together. And we're getting married in 4 months...'

'WHAT?' I nearly yelled and felt my eyes go big. 'But...'

I saw Charlie's eyes go sad and I felt bad right away. 'Bella, please... we both need this. Dont ruin it.' He looked away from me and towards Edward. But Edward didn't say anything.

I looked at Alice and saw her looking at me. 'You knew didn't you?'

She nodded slowly. 'I saw them last week. But I couldn't tell you, I wanted them to figure it out on their own.'

I looked at her and sighed. 'Fine...' I turned to Charlie and Esmé. 'Congratulations...'

'Thank you Bella...' It made me feel a little better when I saw how happy Esmé was.

Edward was still quiet and I sighed.

Charlie smiled and he got up. 'Well... it's late, we should all go home' He looked at me and I got up.

That night I couldn't sleep, it was already 3 am and it just wouldn't get to me. I felt like I was missing something...

At 4 am I finally figured it out. and I sat up straight in my bed right away. 'Oh my god...' I whispered. I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number. Not even thinking about the fact what time it was.

Edward picked up anyway. 'Edward? When Charlie and Esmé get married... how can we be together? We'll be like brother and sister...'

I heard him sigh softly. 'Bella...'

I suddenly realized something. 'You already thought about this didn't you?' I whispered.

'I kind of did. But Bella, it will be fine...'

'No Edward, you'll be my STEP brother!' I started freaking out. 'Oh my god, I'm in love with my soon to be STEP brother...'

How could Charlie forget about this! Didn't he think for one minute about Edward and me?

What were we supposed to do now!

**I'm really sorry if anyone thinks Esmé and Charlie would be wrong... but it just has to happen here... Or else the story wont work out... so Im sorry.**

**And yes: Carlisle and Esmé got divorced, cus he had to go and they wouldnt follow him... SORRY again!!**

**I hope you liked that! Next chapter will be from my sister again...**

**Please leave me a review ;)**


	5. 4 When Life Throws You Garbage

**Chapter Four – When Life Throws You Garbage**

The night Bella and I heard about our parents getting married, well let's say I was shocked. We would be brother and sister, how could we be in a relationship if we were a freaking brother and sister? I fell down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Bella and I had been together for six months tonight, but the celebrating had been cut short by the news from our parents. Could life throw anymore shit at you? I screamed from the inside.

After hours of thinking and panicking about what was going to happen between Bella and myself, I finally fell asleep. Only to be woken up by my phone ringing. I groaned and looked at my alarm clock. Four am Who was calling me at this time. I picked up the phone anyway.

It was Bella. "Edward? When Charlie and Esme get married… how can we be together? We'll be like brother and sister…" I heard as soon as I answered.

I sighed softly, hoping she didn't hear it, she was putting my thoughts into words. "Bella…"

It was silent for a few seconds. "You already thought about this didn't you?" She whispered.

I bit my bottom lip. "I kind of did. But Bella, it will be fine…"

I knew she was freaking out just like me. I knew her too well. "No Edward, you'll be my STEP brother!" See, told you she was freaking out. "Oh my god, I'm in love with my soon to be STEP brother…"

And then the phone was cut off, I'm guessing she hung up, I fell back on the bed 'Oh god, this is so not going to turn out good." I fell asleep after another hour, I kept myself thinking about what we were going to do. Cause Bella was right, how could we be together if we were supposed to be brother and sister?

The next morning

It was about 10 am when my alarm went off, too early for my liking, but I still had school to go to. A life to pretend that I was happy in, at school I could be with Bella without anyone looking weird, where only Alice knew the real truth. Or so I thought…

When we arrived at school and I took Bella's hand, all faces were turned to us, why were they looking at us? I frowned and walked through the doors.

"Why are they looking at us?" I heard Bella whisper at me.

"I don't know but I don't like it, and I'm going to find out what it is…" I held her hand tight and walked to our lockers, which, of course, were next to each other. "I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Charlie and Esme getting married, although I don't know how they would've figured out. I looked at Bella and saw her looking at me. "Alice." We said at the same time.

I groaned, can't my sister just not talk for like a day? Keep it quiet and on the DL? GOD! "Excuse me, I have to go find and kill my sister…" I told Bella and kissed her head, walking off to find her.  
I found her in the art room, of course. "ALICE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" I roared.

Alice jumped up "Edward calm down, what's wrong?" I looked at her. "What's wrong?" I asked. "What's wrong? You told the whole school about Charlie and Esme, that's what's wrong!" She sighed.

"Look Ed, they were going to find out anyway, Charlie is talking about inviting the entire town to the wedding. And what's the big deal, so they know…" She tried to calm me down.

"They're all looking weird at me and Bella, that's the big deal, you know how Bella is with crowds and stares, it scares her to death. And especially when it's about her and myself." I sat down. "Could you at least keep it down till we had let it sink in? We're still trying to get over the fact that we're going to be siblings in four months, not to mention that we're in love and I know she's the one Alice, I know she is, but how are we going to do this now when there's no possible way that we'll be together with them getting married…"

Alice smiles, "You two will be just fine, like you always have been. Ed, you and Bella are one of a kind, there's not a chance in the world that anything will come between you two, trust me."

When Bella and I walked out of the school to go home, we saw Charlie and Esme standing there with the car. "Mum? Charlie, what are you doing here?" I asked them. Charlie smiled at us. "We're moving in today…" He said to Bella. Bella's mouth dropped. "But dad…"

Charlie grins "Isn't it exciting? I haven't been this excited since I fell in love with Renee, Bella." Charlie was almost jumping up and down. I looked at my mother and saw her grinning like mad at her fiancé. I sighed. "Who will be moving in where?" I asked them.

Esme smiles at me. "Bella and Charlie will move in with us, since we have a bigger house and we're with more people than they are." I nodded, "Right." I said.

Bella and I went home while Charlie and Esme went to Port Angeles, mumbling something about getting stuff for the wedding. I took Bella inside and poured ourselves some drinks, I thought we deserved some drinks for what we just heard from our parents.

"Will this ever be ok again?" I heard Bella ask.

"What you mean?" I looked at her, confused of what she was talking about.

"I mean, Charlie is marrying your mother, we're moving in here… And we're a couple…"

There it was again, the feeling that had been nagging my conscience all day was still there. "Bella? What if Charlie and Esme find out about us?"


End file.
